


griseo

by Nameless_Broom



Series: 13 карт (каноничная вселенная) [3]
Category: 13 карт
Genre: Gen, Not Human, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: Я не понимаю людей.
Series: 13 карт (каноничная вселенная) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844347





	griseo

**Author's Note:**

> Соответствующий пост - https://vk.com/wall-102214939_1958
> 
> дата - 17.09.17

Серое небо, серые мысли. Я тоже серый, потому что состою из неба и мыслей. Не могу только разобраться, из чего конкретно построено мое тело. Вроде бы, из неба. Да, верно - серое небо касается людей, а серые мысли - их глупых голов. Очень просто. Я - серый нечеловек, я пытаюсь понять людей. Я должен признаться себе в том, что до сих пор ничего не понимаю.

Первое, что я узнал - люди бывают разные. Это странно. Они и их жизни имеют одно начало, но - отчего-то - разный конец. Первую часть я понимаю прекрасно, но вторую не понимаю вовсе. 

Отсюда вытекает вопрос первый:

_Как можно одинаковыми ногами проходить разные пути?_

Еще у меня, говорят, голос стариковский. Скрипит слегка, как калитка. Вроде бы, в этом нет ничего плохого. Голос как голос. Бывает. У кого-то он вообще расстроенный, будто пианино. Вроде бы - недостаточный критерий. Для меня, по крайней мере. У людей не бывает плохих голосов, а у меня плохой, но не потому, что я нечеловек, а потому, что о нем сказали с пренебрежением. Это не я придумал, это так решили люди. Меня это изумляет.

Мой голос стариковский. Следует ли из этого, по человеческим словам, что старики - не люди? Выходит, да. Говорят, они и не похожи на людей, они сохнут, чернеют, лысеют, умирают. Они не работают, от них нет никакого проку. Я не желаю, чтобы от меня не было проку. Но я видел стариков и не могу понять, как можно не замечать в них пользы.

_Если старый человек - вовсе не человек, то отчего тогда среди стариков бывает так много хороших людей?_

Мне говорили как-то: мысли шире. Я не послушался и мыслю теперь исключительно вглубь. Я не бунтую, просто вижу чужую ошибку. Вширь мыслить непродуктивно - все мысли разлетаются, как птицы с цепи. Или нет, как псы с веток…

Над метафорами мне еще нужно поработать.

В любом случае, вширь - значит, впустую. Отсюда вопрос третий:

_Зачем мысли разбегаются, и почему люди не умеют их ловить? Разве мысль дана не в помощь человеку?_

Наконец, если складывать поделку из оригами просто так, бездумно, можно получить бесформенный кусок бумаги. Если смотреть на картинку с этой поделкой - можно сложить что-то очень похожее. Можно провозиться, выгиная бумагу, а можно разрезать ее ножницами и выложить картинку по-своему. Нечестно? А откуда мне знать, может тот, кто нарисовал эту картинку, сам резал бумагу, а потом просто всех обманул? Если перед глазами есть инструкция, то все становится на свои места. Не беда, что инструкцию можно не понять - она есть, и это главное. В ней можно разобраться. Дунешь, плюнешь, и образ соберется воедино. Правый угол сюда, левый туда, а потом перегнуть пополам - готово. На основе такого бумажного самолетика я доказал самому себе: самый лучший способ достигнуть успеха - следовать инструкции.

Вопрос последний и главный:

_Что делать, если инструкции нет? Как стать человеком, если нет для этого ни пособий, ни писаний?_

Я - серое небо и серая мысль, я умею мыслить вглубь и у меня в горле - голос старика. Я серое небо, я касаюсь людей, я серая мысль, я смотрю им в головы. Я серый нечеловек и я ничего не понимаю в людях.


End file.
